Corona
Corona was a Lovian auto manufacturer active from the 1950s to 1970s. They were one of the largest Lovian companies alongside Vanguard Motors until their demise, and one of the largest wikination manufacturers with Dortmund. Coronas were produced in Cincinnati from 1955 to 1958 and in Newhaven. History Corona began in 1951 with the production of the Custom and Custom Travel-aire sedans and coupes, which were produced until 1955 virtually unchanged. In 1955 Corona expanded their lineup with base Custom 2 and 4-door sedans and midlevel Classic 2 and 4-door hardtops and convertible. Thy were updated in design in 1957 with more chrome and small fins. In 1957 an upscale Capri model was introduced, with a sporty hardtop coupe, convertible and wagon. In 1959 the cars were redesigned, with squared-off designs and taller fins. The Classic models featured squared-off roofs and rear wraparound windows. In 1961 the cars were facelifted and lost their fins. They were joined by the compact Super Sixty coupe, available in base and sports version and produced until 1965. The Corona lineup was renamed in 1963; the base model was named Elegance and the Classics were now "Elegance". Capri was redesigned as a small personal-luxury car with European styling, though the small size saw sales fall. In 1967 the cars were totally redesigned, and were joined by a larger, more handsome Capri. 1968 saw the introduction of the GTC muscle car, available in such colors like "slime lime" and "orange you glad" and with a host of engines up to 440 hp. A rare Hurst GTC was offered in 1969 and 1970. In 1970 Capri was redesigned, borrowing elements from the Corinthian and joined by a new hardtop sedan. The rest of the lineup was all-new in 1971 but by then the large expansion of the company and a difficult market were leading to lower sales and financial issues. The GTC muscle car was longer for 1971 but was only sold until 1972. Corinthian was shelved in 1974 with the oil crisis and Capri models were not produced after October 1974. Facelifted Esquire and Elegance models were produced from 1975 to 1977 and were joined by a small import fighter, the Newhaven, though sales were low. The last Corona was produced in 1979. Corinthian Corinthian was a luxury brand introduced in 1958 to slot above the Capri models and was marketed independent of Coronas, despite sharing many components. The car was sold as a four door hardtop or convertible with suicide doors for easy entry and egress. Priced at $6960 base, it was terribly expensive and only 1300 were sold. In 1959 a redesigned car would be introduced, at $7250 for the hardtop and $7650 for the convertible. This car's design was longer, lower and wider, with a 320hp V8 to power it. For 1960 it remained virtually unchanged save for an improved 345 V8 and a $8120 price. Only 1080 cars were sold in 1959 and 830 in 1960, after which the marque was scrapped. In 1968 a new Corinthian was introduced, as a personal-luxury car. Priced at $8650 in 1968 and $9720 in 1971 it was highly expensive and only 3780 were sold between 1968 and 1971. A long-wheelbase, non-stretch Corinthian Mulbourg limousine was introduced in 1969 and produced with minor updates until 1974. Priced at $15,000, it was the most expensive model in the Corona/Corinthian lineup and only around 500 were produced to order. An updated 2-door Corinthian was introduced in 1972 and produced until 1974. Category:Company Category:Automobile company